A night to remember
by fireprincessyunara
Summary: everyone deserves a "prom", at least that's what Padme thinks, so she finds a way to make one heck of a ball, and everyone is invited, claiming that it will take away the stress that war had brought, the stars are shinning brightly for those in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A night to remember**

**AN: hello all, this is strictly Rexsoka, with a hint of a few other pairings at the end, but ya, hope you like it.**

_All eyes were on her now, her blue gown flowing gracefully with each step she took down the stairs, her hand on the rail to guide her, and though everything had stopped for her, her eyes were locked with his, and no one else's, and his eyes were locked with her's. He stood in front of the crowd, alongside Anakin and Padme…waiting for his heart to come down._

Ahsoka wasn't sure why they had to go to Naboo, sure there was a holiday closing in, but that doesn't mean they should travel halfway across the galaxy just to celebrate, she was sure they could find some way to celebrate here on the ship, and who approved of this anyways? They had a war to fight there was no time to stop and have a party, but the young padawan wasn't going to argue with her master, or the other few masters who for some ungodly reason agreed to it, she wondered if the rest of the 501st was attending the party that was supposed to be held in the palace or something like that. She messed with her food, it was bland and looked like it always did, plain, she sighed and looked at her datapad going over some minor details of the debriefing, and the last few orders she was given, and she nearly spat water in shock, she wasn't just attending whatever Padme had in store for her guests, she was protecting the woman while her master investigates.

_Investigates? Investigates what? What the hell is going on back there? _ She asked herself as she took one of the napkins she had brought and cleaned up the mess she had made, she was glad no one was in the mess at the moment.

"You alright kid?" Rex asked, he stood to the side of the table, not really out of her line of sight, but still a bit off.

Ahsoka jumped nearly falling out of the bench, but Rex was quick and had firm hands on her back and arm. Ahsoka glared at him.

"Don't do that Rex, you scared me," she huffed. She was pushed back in her seat and she watched Rex suspiciously as he sat down next to her.

He smiled shaking his head. "I'll try and remember that," he joked, but he saw that Ahsoka was dead serious, had he really freaked her out that much? He looked down at the datapad in her lap and looked up at her with and eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing, just some stuff here and there, seems I'm going to be busy this holiday," she said, back to her normal joking self, waving the datapad in her hand. "You might be going with skyguy on his little investigation, don't need help looking after his precious senator," she joked.

Rex let out a soft chuckle and held his hand out for the datapad; Ahsoka looked at his hand, then him, and then pulled the datapad to her chest, and stuck her tongue out.

"I don't see why you need it if I already told you what's going on," she argued.

"Maybe I just want to see for myself," he replied.

She looked hurt, "you don't trust my words Rexy?" she asked pulling out the puppy dog eyes, and the pouty lips.

He stared at her a smile threatening to form on his serious face; if he did smile he would lose. In the time he had spent with Ahsoka, he knew all her games, and how to cheer her up, he even knew when she stared one of those random games, the ones where she wins no matter what, because she doesn't bother to tell anyone else that they were playing, but not this time, oh no, Rex found out her little game and was planning to win, he held his hand out again demanding the datapad that was pressed firmly to her chest.

"Nope."

"I can take it by force you know, I am stronger and bigger then you are, and might ever be," he smiled.

"Mean, you don't know I might grow up and become taller then you," she closed her eyes and turned her noes up, but opened one eye to peak at Rex.

He looked like he was taking her words into consideration, and then quickly scanned the area, no one in site; he lunged at her, his hands on either side of her ribs, his fingers moved swiftly as he tickled her, she bit her lip trying not to laugh but she noticed that the more she tried not to, the more he tickled her. Finally she let out a burst of laughter and giggles, and let the datapad fall from where she was holding it. Gasping for air, Rex had stopped tickling her, a satisfied smirk on his tanned face as he picked up the datapad and began reading it. Ahsoka got up and stomped her feet, she had never lost a game before, she tried not to laugh, but it was really funny. Rex looked up from the datapad, he stared at Ahsoka for a while, then turned his back to her, she made a sound that sounded like a mix between a huff and a groan, she had seated herself next to him, and peered over his shoulder, he turned again so that his back was facing her, he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"You better not be writing anything in there," she warned.

"and what would you do if I am, if you can't tickle me back, cause I'm not ticklish, and I'm wearing armor," he smiled victoriously.

There was a long pause and then Rex started feeling something pound his back, it didn't hurt, in fact it felt really good, he arched his back, so that Ahsoka could get to the other areas of his back, parts that were tense from battle, and stressing over the girl. He allowed a small moan to slip past his lips as she continued to beat his back.

She rolled her eyes at Rex and stopped, he looked back, with that question in his chocolate eyes, asking why she had stopped.

"Believe it or not Rex, but that hurts my hands, if you want more you're going to have to remove that armor of yours," she said poking his back.

"Not going to happen kid," he replied instantly.

"Fine, I thought I could work out all those knots in your back and neck, but I see you don't want that," she said then got up from the bench and started walking over to the door.

Rex blinked, he wondered if she meant those words, or if it was just part of her little game, he thought about it for a while, left alone in the mess hall, his finger absently tapping the datapad in his hands.

"This better not be a trick," he said, but no one was there to hear his mumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A night to remember**

Chapter 2

It was a long trip to Naboo, and in that time Ahsoka had found a way to keep her from going insane with boredom, and Rex felt ten times better than he did when he woke up. They met Anakin on the bridge, Ahsoka was reminded that she was to go to Padme and Rex was supposed to be with Anakin, Ahsoka smiled and bowed to her master, her bag filled with the necessities of what looks like a two or three day trip on Naboo, she wasn't going to like this, she was never all to happy when she wasn't with Rex, it was an emptiness that troubled her a lot lately, she believed it was because they were close friends and that he had always been there for her, she seemed to notice a lack of victories when she was alone, and that in itself troubled her. She took in a deep breath and smiled at Rex.

"Good luck Rex, master."

"You to sir," Rex smiled behind his helmet, he had to admit seeing Ahsoka go off on her own made him on edge, it wasn't that he didn't trust her abilities, he just felt a lot better if he was standing next to her.

"Alright snips, we'll see each other soon, hopefully, if we can get this mission done in time," Anakin smiled placing a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Well master knowing you, I should have packed extra gear, we might be here a lot longer than three days," she smiled up at him.

Ahsoka waved goodbye, to the two, and the four other clones that had accompanied them. She stood in the hanger for a long time, looking out to where the two had left, and no one really bothered her either.

"Commander, senator Amidala has arrived," one of the troopers said, tapping on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, I'll be right there," she smiled.

She gave one final look back at the sky where her master, and captain had flown off to, then went to go greet the senator, Padme had a bright smile on her face and she seemed to have a few new troopers on either side of her. One had a large paw print on his shoulders, and a different style of jaig eyes in a sort of purplish red paint, he looked at her, wondering why she was staring at him. The other clone wore orange stripes on his armor, and she recognized him as part of Obi Wan's legion, she bowed to the group of three, and Padme seemed overly happy to see her.

"Ahsoka, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine senator, and you?"

"Excited, we have a lot to do today," Padme beamed as she pulled Ahsoka off towards her office.

_I guess she still has some last minute things to tend to,_ Ahsoka thought, her eyes continued to wonder to the clone with jaig eyes, she wondered how he got them, now that she thought about it, she had never really asked Rex about the markings on his helmet, and now seeing someone else with them made her wonder.

"Runt," he said simply, it was the first time Ahsoka heard the man speak.

"Oh, hi, I'm Ahsoka Tano, Master Skywalker's padawan," she introduced.

He looked down at her and nodded his head, as if accepting that bit of info to be legit, then turned his head away from her.

"How did you get those marks on your helmet?" she asked.

"I was awarded with them, before I came here," he said not looking at her. But his hand did go to his helmet and touched the corner of one of the eyes. "You like them?" he asked.

"Rex has the same thing but in blue," she said looking down at her feet.

"He must be a good man," Runt said then stopped speaking as they arrived at the office. "This is where we part, I'll be seeing you two soon, good day ladies," he said politely as a final goodbye then walked away.

Padme kept her eyes on him, until he was out of site, then she looked back at Ahsoka.

"Come on, we can talk inside," she smiled brightly.

"He seems nice, when did he get here I didn't see him the last time I was here," Ahsoka said when they got inside the room.

"Just a few weeks ago, he's been transferred from world to world, always protecting senators, or what not, but he doesn't seem to like being moved around a lot." Padme answered as she started searching for something.

"Would you like help?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme looked up and smiled. "Oh no, that's alright Ahsoka, you must be tired, why don't you sit down," she smiled.

Padme had always been nice to Ahsoka, at some points it seemed that even she was watching over her instead of Ahsoka watching Padme, they were sort of friends, but it seemed that the two had skipped friendship all together and stepped into a secret sisterhood, and how did all this happen? Neither knew the answer, and though Padme was more of a peace lover and Ahsoka wanted to fight, they both agreed on a few things, one being how eager Anakin can be for battle, to the point of suicide. The girls had shared a laugh, and Ahsoka would often tell her what was going on in the ship, the little games she played with the clones, and how Rex continues to try and win, but there were times where Ahsoka envied Padme, one time being how Anakin seemed so worried about the senator and not about her, he acted as if Ahsoka wasn't even there, but, she knew in her gut, it was because he knew Ahsoka could take care of herself if need be.

Ahsoka sat down and twiddled her thumbs; it was oddly quiet as Padme went through the room in a heated search. "Sooo, you know how I like to play random games with the troopers?" she asked looking up; Padme looked up and nodded her head, then returned to her search.

"Well I lost," she said swiftly.

Padme stopped what she was doing, "what do you mean you lost, Ahsoka you never lose," she said shocked.

"I know right? Well, guess who finally beat me?"

"Let me guess, does he wear white armor with blue stripes?" she asked.

"Correct."

"Hmm, is he a command clone?" she asked.

"Correct again," Ahsoka smiled.

"Do you have a pet name for him?" she asked.

"It's a nick name, and yes," Ahsoka argued.

"Oh my, did captain Rexy finally gain a win under his belt?" she asked acting shocked, but she sort of saw it coming.

"Sadly yes, he tricked me, tickling me an all," Ahsoka huffed crossing her arms. She absently stroked where Rex's fingers had been, though they were just playing around, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if he was a bit more intimate.

"But you liked it, having him that close to you, touching you," Padme smiled wickedly.

Ahsoka blushed hard. "n-no, I mean…maybe, it's not like it's going to matter right? He's a clone and I'm a Jedi, it wouldn't work out," she sighed looking at the floor.

"Never say never," Padme smiled with some hidden wisdom in her tone, then pulled Ahsoka by her hands. "Come on, I'll know what will cheer you up!"

Ahsoka looked up at her and tilted her head in confusion.

"Shopping!" Padme cheered.

They both needed a day off, a time where they can just be girls and shop till their hearts content, and not stress about the war, and politics, and especially a time to get Ahsoka to truly confess about her love for Rex, sure she wasn't supposed to encourage that, and she wouldn't hear the last of it from Ani, but hey, girls stick together, as long as that girl isn't going after your man.

* * *

><p>somewhere on the other side of Naboo, Rex walked alongside Anakin, they had been searching the area for hours, and nothing had been found, Anakin was beginning to think that it might have been his wife's tricks to get them on planet.<p>

"Sir, we haven't found anything, should we head back?" Rex asked.

"Let's keep searching Rex, if we don't find anything soon, we'll head back to the city," Anakin instructed.

"yes sir," Rex nodded his head and continued walking, his arm hit something on his side, and when he looked down he saw that it was Ahsoka's datapad, he hadn't given it back even after he had been given one heck of a back massage. Rex shivered at the thought of her touch on his bare skin.

"Are you alright captain?" Anakin asked.

"Uh, yes sir, I'm fine," he replied glad that his bucket hid his red face.

Rex patted the datapad and continued to follow his commanding officer, he wondered if he would get to see Ahsoka before they had to leave planet, knowing the general, they would be done with this as soon as possible, especially since he had the senator waiting for him. Rex noticed that Anakin would sometimes look at his wristcomm and then look back in front of him, as if expecting an important call.

"I hope Ahsoka is having more fun than me," Rex grumbled as they all trudged on.

* * *

><p>"try this one Ahsoka," Padme beamed as she handed Ahsoka another dress, this one was light purple and had a few beads along the rim of the top. this had been the third shop they had visited, and Padme seemed to be having quite a lot of fun dressing Ahsoka up.<p>

Ahsoka shook her head, sighed, and then took the dress and walked into the dressing room, taking off her tightfitting clothes and slipping into the long mermaid style dress, she didn't like it, fact was, she didn't like trying on dresses. What was the point when she wasn't planning on going to the ball to begin with? Ahsoka walked out and Padme looked at her and shook her head.

"It doesn't go well with you, oh! I know, I can't believe I didn't think of this before, but let's try on a dress in the 501st color!"  
>"Uh,<p>

sure my lady, anything you say," Ahsoka smiled, she had to admit she sort of liked being dressed up.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed, and still there was nothing, it seemed that there never was anything to begin with, and that the small group of men had been tricked, probably by Padme, Anakin treated them to drinks at a local bar and it didn't take long for the Jedi to become drunk.<p>

Echo was chugging beer like there was no tomorrow, having a race with Coric whom stated that he could drink more. Fives laughed and was drinking something far stronger than his brothers, and Rex, well, Rex was with Anakin laughing at his cheesy jokes, and making a few of his own. Anakin playfully punched Rex in the arm and nearly fell off his chair, if it wasn't for Rex's quick reflexes Anakin could have been face first on the hard ground, however Rex believed that his General would have just laid there laughing even harder.

"What's this?" he asked pulling up the datapad that Rex and clipped onto his belt. He tried to get it back, but Anakin gave Rex a warning glare and turned the datapad in his hands. "It's Ahsoka's," he mumbled, then turned it on.

"I, uh, I forgot to give it back to her, she was just telling me what was going on, she even let me look at her notes." He said quickly reaching for the datapad once again.

Anakin pulled it away from his reach and scrolled through it; there was a part of it that was locked.

"Oh, that's no fair my padawan, locking your master out of your datapad, what are you hiding?" he asked as he started putting in some things he knew about Ahsoka, but none was her password. It was an eight digit password, and Anakin had run out of guesses. He gave the Datapad back to Rex and sighed, taking another drink and downing it.

It wouldn't be for another few hours when he would start babbling like a fool, giggling, and singing in the middle of his sentences. At this point, Rex to was a little bit over just drunk. His brothers passed out on the counter.

"Rex, my closest friend Rex," Anakin hiccupped.

"Yes…general?"

"You know…Ahsoka?" Anakin asked letting his head fall onto the cold counter in front of him.

"Yes, I know of the commander," Rex chuckled.

"Hmm, well…." He paused trying to find the right words. "I approve of you dating her, if you two ever decided to move past the friend zone," he waved his hand lazily in the air before passing out.

Rex didn't answer him; his amused smile was replaced by a puzzled and shocked line. Did he just hear his general correctly; did he just get his blessings? Rex shook his head. Ahsoka was just a friend, and as far as he knew that's all she wanted. He took another sip of whatever was in his glass and sighed. Besides the general was drunk off his ass, surly he didn't mean what he had just said.

"If only I knew what she felt," he looked at his brothers, then Anakin, everyone was out cold which meant he has to find some way for them to get back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A night to remember**

Chapter 3: small preparations

It was only a day away from the ball, everyone was busy, and at this time, everyone was there, Anakin took over for Ahsoka on protecting the senator, and everyone else was helping putting up decorations. So this left Ahsoka alone, to her fantasies. She reached for her datapad, and when she couldn't find it, she panicked, that pad had everything in it, how could she be so stupid as to lose it? she ran down to her room and started throwing things out of her backpack, she hadn't noticed that Rex came in and was standing behind her. He cleared his throat and watched as she jumped.

"Rex! Don't sneak up on me!" she screamed pulling him down to her eye level. "have you seen my…"

Rex held the datapad in his hand waving it with a sly smile on his face, if he took the helmet off she would have seen it. "I..forgot to give it back," he smiled.

"Oh, that's where it went," she smiled and took it back and threw it into her bag. "ugh Rex, can you believe that I had to go dress shopping?" she asked pulling him down onto another bed that she believed she would be sharing sometime soon.

Rex smiled, "it's alright kid, and it couldn't have been that bad."

Ahsoka groaned and threw herself on her bed. "But I mean, it's like she was expecting me to go!"

"And you're not, Ahsoka?"

She paused in her rant, blushing a bit, "I would be the odd one out, I have no one to go with, no one asked me," she sighed, yeas she was giving off little hints that she wanted him to ask her to the ball, sure it was a little childish to do so, she could have just let it out. _Right Ahsoka, what am I supposed to say, "Hey Rexter guesses what? I love you!" no not going to happen, it'll ruin our friendship, wouldn't it?_

"don't worry Ahsoka, I'm sure you'll find someone to go to the ball with you, besides, you should go even if you don't have a date…" he didn't really finish what he was planning on saying and instead stood up and smiled warmly at her. "I should get going, I'll see you later commander," he said, saluted, and then left the room.

Ahsoka looked at the closed door and rolled her eyes, how can a man as smart as Rex not see the clues that were as loud as a bell; she wanted him to ask her to the dance! _Guess it doesn't matter now,_ she thought falling back into the bed.

Rex hadn't really left the door after it closed, he face palmed himself. _I could have asked her right then, she set it up so perfectly! Di'kut!_ He noticed that there was another pair of footsteps coming over from where he was, and he pulled his bucket over his head and made his way away before the person coming could call him. It turned out to be Barriss and she did feel Rex in the force but felt that it would be better if she just stayed out of his way; she was far too excited to be bothered with small chat. She opened the door and walked in.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" she asked noticing her friend's depression.

"Oh, hey Barriss, its nothing," she sighed rolling herself into a sitting position.

"Come on Ahsoka, we both know that's a lie, I don't need the force to see that," Barriss sighed folding her arms across her chest.

"Well…if I told you, you would just tell me that I was being silly," Ahsoka announced sitting up and staring into her friends eyes.

"Tell me anyways, I promise I won't say anything bad, or laugh, or give you a lecture."

Ahsoka raised a tattooed eyebrow and sighed, "Fine, but you promise right?"

"Of course Ahsoka," she said with a smile and sat down in front of her on the other bunk.

"well," she took a deep breath, "I went dress shopping with the senator, and she made it seem like I was really going to this ball, but then I realized that I don't have anyone to go with, so I left the biggest hit when Rex came to give me back my datapad, but he was so dense, he didn't even get it that I wanted him to ask me!" she let the words run out of her mouth almost in a scream, she threw her head back onto the pillow, then rolled over screaming into the pillow.

"Men are dense by nature, sometimes they just don't have the courage to ask out the person they like."

"But he has more courage in his pinky then most men have in their whole body!" Ahsoka huffed.'

"Well, we are Jedi," Barriss sighed. "I guess this would be a bad time to tell you that I have a dance partner for the ball."

"Really? Who?" Ahsoka's attitude changed drastically from depressed to curious and excited.

Barriss blushed a little. "Well, Commander Cody asked me to be his dance partner," she smiled turning her head away a little.

"A dance partner?"

"Yeah, well, that's what he said, he seemed very nervous when asking, he even had to restart his sentence, it was very cute."

"Lucky," Ahsoka puffed then fell back on her bed.

"Get some sleep Ahsoka, tomorrow will be a big day for all of us, and you are going to that ball."


	4. Chapter 4

**A night to remember**

Chapter 4: getting ready.

This would be one of the only times everyone was allowed to dress up, and surprisingly everyone was allowed to come, if they wanted to. The Jedi council had said that it would be a great way to relieve the building stress that was brought up by the constant fighting in the war. Anakin was with Obi wan, Cody and Rex; they were buying some things for their dates, well, at least three out of the four of them were, Rex was still beating up on himself for not asking Ahsoka out, Even stuck up Cody had a date, and he remembered laughing, when he heard that Cody had asked Barriss, but Cody had come back with asking if his date was pretty, then gasped and answered his own question, "no cause you didn't have the balls to ask her out." And that had started a bit a fighting before Obi wan and Anakin walked into the room, stopping them, the two had made up, and were once again friends.

"Blue, it matches her eyes," Cody smiled as he got the corsage; the others had done the same getting flowers that matched their girl's eyes, or dresses.

Rex smiled to himself; it was a one of the best things about being a trooper that had never died out over the many years not needing them, discounts, and the occasional free things expressing their thanks. This was no different from the other times he had seen brothers who wanted to impress a special lady, they would get whatever they could afford, and sometimes if lucky, they got it as a gift, just to give it to their special lady, and sadly only to die the next day. Rex wondered around the flower shop till something caught his attention, it was a small corsage, made of one blue and one white rose, with little beads between them. It was beautiful, and it reminded him of Ahsoka.

"That's a nice choice sir; would you like me to make a fresh one for you?" Asked the florist behind the counter. Rex jumped, how was it possible for this woman to sneak up on him? Well he had to admit when he was thinking about Ahsoka he couldn't see anything in front of him, so this shouldn't be a surprise.

"Uh, yes ma'am, that would be nice," he smiled, and the woman smiled back and left to the back to make a fresh corsage for him.

Cody walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Who's that for brother? I thought you didn't ask Ahsoka."

"I didn't but I will," he said.

"Here you go sir, that will be twenty credits," she smiled brightly as she came back with the corsage in a clear plastic box.

"Oh, thank you," Rex smiled back as he handed her the money.

"Have a nice dance," she waved, as the men left the shop. A few minutes later another clone showed up, he had a bright smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, uh, would you go to the ball with me?" he asked with a deep blush.

She blushed as well, and smiled brightly. "Of course I will," and she swore she saw the man dance with glee.

Ahsoka felt a bit empty, like the time when she messed up, and her master was upset at her, but this was different it was a new kind of empty as she helped her friends dress up for the ball.

"Ahsoka, you know you don't have to help me, you could go and get ready yourself," Barriss said with a light smile.

"I told you that I wasn't going, I don't have anyone to go with," she replied with a weak smile.

"You should still go you never know what might happen."

Ahsoka zipped up the long flowing orange gown, which she had picked because of Cody's painted armor. Barriss wondered what Cody would look like in a tux and couldn't help but smile and blush.

"I would think your master would have been mad about you and Cody," Ahsoka smiled.

"She would have if she wasn't already going with Gree," Barriss smiled, and Ahsoka's jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"Yup, you would have never guessed right?" Barriss giggled.

It was good to be normal once in a while, to laugh and giggle about normal girl things, but then again this wasn't normal, oh no, not even close, but this was the closest thing to normal the padawans are going to get, and neither of them wanted to stop, nor could believe that master Unduli, who was a Jedi that was level headed, and knew the rules like it was the back of her hand, heck she was probably one of the only Jedi least likely to fall in love. Even Barriss didn't see that one coming and she had been with her master for a long time.

"I still think you should go," Barriss smiled weakly at her.

"I know but what other Jedi padawan is going to the ball?"

"Almost all, especially the loose ones, which is why I strongly suggest you go, even that weird girl who likes shiny objects is going."

"Kifanue?"

"That's the one,"

"She is a bit weird; do you know who asked her out?"

"Cody said that no one had, but that's only because she didn't want to go with anyone," Barriss shrugged her shoulders.

"See that's the difference, she _chose_ to go with no one, I _wanted_ to go with Rex," Ahsoka sighed.

"I know, well, I'll see you there Ahsoka," Barriss was certain that Ahsoka was going to go, and for a while Ahsoka thought that she might as well, but there was only one problem, she didn't have a dress, she told Padme to return her's because she wasn't going.

She looked down at her current clothes, a skirt and top, that was all; maybe she could find something else to wear. She searched through her bag and pulled out a short dress, of course she would wear it with pants, cause it was far too short for her to go with just her underwear on, she really liked it and it was going to be a surprise on her next birthday, sort of her present to Rex, and the rest of the men, they would still nag her about wearing armor, but at least this time they can't nag her about her boob top and skirt, which she had to admit she was outgrowing every day. A quick trip to the refresher and she slipped into her new battle outfit.

"Still has that new clothes smell to it, yeah this will work perfectly," she smiled then walked out of the room, out to the queen's palace, where the ball is being held.

**A/N: **

**omg i'm so close to finishing this story, thank you everyone who has been reading i really appreciate the reviews and all ^w^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A night to remember**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, well this is the last chapter for this story, hope you enjoyed it, thanks for the reviews ^w^**

Chapter 5: and all eyes were on her.

The night was young and the guest began to enter, only a few Jedi was seen here and there, the others were suspected to be at the temple there was always work to do. A lot of the troopers from each of the legions had arrived, well, the brave ones at least. Ahsoka stood on the upper floor of the elegant building, decorated in its traditional colors, with crystals in front of light fixtures to add on a kind of flair to the large room. there were three rooms all together, the one she was in was for dancing, one for eating, and another was a casino, she wasn't allowed in that one, only people eighteen year olds and up allowed there, she still had some years between her and that age, and she had the sad thought that she wouldn't grow much taller than this, and also her lekku and montrals weren't going to get any bigger, maybe a little but, she was behind compared to the other Togruta's her age. Ahsoka's eyes mind flashed back to the scene below her, she watched as she noticed Jedi master Shaak Ti, she still didn't wear any shoes, but she did wear something rather beautiful, a ruby dress with short sleeves which never reached her shoulders, and was trimmed in gold, she looked like she was waiting for someone, when she was approached by another Jedi master. Ahsoka met him once while he was at the temple, he was the late master Sada's padawan, and a Jedi knight of six years, his name was…she couldn't remember, he comes back every now and then but never long enough to hold a class, and what not, always on the run.

"I'm surprised you showed up Hyun Shik," Shaak smiled.

_Oh that's his name…that's right Master Soo's name is hard to remember…_ Ahsoka thought as she leaned in close to hear what else they were saying.

"I don't get to see you as much as I had wished my friend, and it has been longer since we had danced," he smiled brightly at her, and held out his hand to her. She smiled shyly, then slid her small red hand into his larger pale one and allowed herself to be led further into the large dance room.

The next one she saw was no surprise to her, it was her own master and the senator from Naboo, she looked lovely in her purple gown, and Anakin actually wore a tux. Ahsoka smiled, as she began picking out the people she knew, Barriss and Cody, they both looked happy, but offly shy, Cody scratched the back of his head as Barriss turned a darker shade of green and stared at her feet. Luminara and Gree, both of them looked so confident when they strode in, and Ahsoka swore there was something more to this then just a simple dance between friends…or more then friends. She shook her head of the thought as more guests arrived. And the music started playing, everyone was dancing, the ones who weren't, like some of the men who didn't want to, or didn't have dates, were eating or gambling, she had counted at least a dozen dressed up clones headed to the makeshift casino to bet and hopefully get some winnings. And then her eyes fell upon one man, a man that stolen her breath, and her heart, Rex had walked onto the dance floor, he looked anxious as he looked around, he was looking for someone, and a part of her hoped it was her he was looking for, but then another woman came up, tall, beautiful, older then Ahsoka, and the young Togruta's heart fell, she walked away from where she was to another room. She had thought it would be empty, but there stood a white form of a clone trooper, whom she had realized was shorter than the troopers she led into battle. He held his helmet to the side, and was staring out the large window. Ahsoka could feel his sadness and want in the force, heart break, and longing, she didn't know what happened to him, but she didn't like seeing him like that. She walked closer, and the man stiffened, as if he had sensed her, and placed his bucket over his head and tuned to her.

"Shouldn't you be on the dance floor ma'am?" he asked.

It was Runt. "Apparently not," she smiled.

"Why is that?" he asked as he moved a little to the left so that Ahsoka could stand next to him.

She smiled and leaned against the closed window. "Well…."

Rex was looking everywhere for Ahsoka, he began to wonder if she even showed up to the ball, and if this was just a waste of his time. The woman from the flower shop had come in with another trooper, one that wasn't from his legion. His name was flick, and he was one of the men from the 130th. They were having a good time, and she wanted to see who the flower was for. But when Rex told her that it was possible that she didn't come, the woman had a deep frown on her face, she said she was sorry, and then was twirled away on the dance floor.

"Hey Rex, what's with the face?" Anakin asked.

Rex looked over to see Anakin standing next to Padme, and he didn't know how to respond to his question. _'Oh, nothing, just depressed that Ahsoka isn't here,'_ he thought, but knew that would be stupid to say. "Nothing, just wondering where the kid is, I thought she would be one of the first here," he shrugged.

Anakin nodded his head, "oh she is here, just not on the dance floor," he said, wondering what was keeping his padawan away from all her friends.

Padme decided that it was time that she went and found the girl, she probably came without the dress, since she didn't give Ahsoka the dress, it was supposed to be a surprise, and then Anakin came dragging her away.

"So, you're not going down because you saw the guy you're crushing on with another girl?" Runt asked shaking his head as he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, been through that, my ex saw me with another girl in a vision, and I got hit hard for it," he smiled at the memory, but it was quickly replaced by a sad frown.

"What happened to her?" Ahsoka asked.

"She joined the force, a few months back," he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. He shook his head, and though he was sad that she had left.

"its alright, she is still with me right? That's what you Jedi believe, they just join the force, their never really gone, maybe one day I'll see her again," he smiled and stood up straight as the doors opened, and Padme walked in.

"oh Ahsoka there you are I have been looking for you!" she announced as she rushed to Ahsoka's side.

"Padme, why were you looking for me, is everything okay?" Ahsoka asked worried that separatists had crashed the party.

"no everything isn't okay, you're not down there, and Rex looks really depressed, sure he plays it off like he doesn't but a girl knows."

Ahsoka nearly had a heart attack as her hand went for her lightsaber, only to find out that it wasn't all that bad.

"Why? Did his date ditch him?" she asked crossing her arms and turning away.

"You sort of did Ahsoka."

"I'm not his date; he came here with another woman."

Padme gave Ahsoka a confused look then shook her head. "He wasn't with anybody; I think he was waiting on you."

Runt cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him. "Ma'am, commander Tano, I think you should go to the dance floor and find out for yourself," he suggested then added. "But don't hit him so hard, okay kid?"

Ahsoka smiled and waved goodbye to Runt as she was lead out of the room, she never got a chance to see his face, but she guessed it was like all of his brother's faces, just a little bit different, maybe a scar or two. As she left another woman walked in. Runt had settled himself into sitting on the long bench that was placed underneath the window, and stared out at the stars. The new woman sat on a bench underneath another window, she tilted her head up as if she was looking at the night sky, but it was impossible for her to, she had her eyes covered in a white blindfold. She wore a tube top dress, the top part was form fitting up until it reached her waist and the thin fabric that made the skirts of her dress was wrapped around, there were three layers, the top one that started from the waist and twisted down to the right, then the other two which was normal, it all flowed nicely on her thin body. She had a long light blue wrap which was the same color as her dress, and her black hair was curled and placed neatly over her shoulders and face. They didn't talk to each other, neither one of them wanted to, it seemed that both were dealing with their own pains, but their presence in that room, seemed to have brought them a little peace, but just a little.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked as they walked down the long hall.

"To my room, where you'll get dressed into something more suitable for the event," Padme smiled, and she pulled Ahsoka into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Rex watched as each couple twirled on the dance floor, they all seemed to be having a good time, and he wondered if he should just leave, this would be what? The third or fourth time thinking this, and the answer was always the same, he didn't want to leave in hope that Ahsoka would come. As if in a fairy tale, the music came to a stop, and everyone froze as they watched the newest guest enter the room, at first Rex thought it might be a royal, no one would just stop what they were doing unless you were important, however he still couldn't keep himself from looking, and what he saw made him stand up and walk towards the front of the small crowed next to Padme and Anakin. It was Ahsoka, and she looked more beautiful then he thought was possible, she wore a blue sleeveless dress, that slanted an inch below the left side of her waist, little beads were placed in a pattern on the edges, and some in the middle of the top, a little more transparent fabric was thinly layered underneath the top, the front of the skirt slanted the opposite way, so the right side reached a little above her knees while the left reached a little below the knees. The back of the skirt of her dress was much longer it reached down till it gently touched the smooth tile, and that was so while Ahsoka was wearing matching heals. Rex kept his eyes on her heart shaped face though, her eyes, which seem to change from baby blue to a deep sea blue, and any other shade of blue in one day, was staring back at his, a smile spread on her dark lips as she descended down the stair, her hand on the rail to keep her steady. When she reached the third to last stair she waited for Rex to come closer to her, and though hesitant at first, he walked away from where he was standing and walked to his heart, placing one foot on the first step as he held out his hand to her, and as if it was the most natural thing for her to do, she took his and was led to the dance floor, by this time everyone had resumed what they were doing, the music was playing once again, and the sounds of giggles, clapping, and feet stepping resumed as well. Rex smiled down at Ahsoka, whose montrals were now an inch below the bridge of his nose, Ahsoka smiled back, but then frowned.

"You're still taller than me," she huffed a bit disappointed.

"I'll always be taller then you kid," he replied proudly which had earned him a playful punch in the arm by his date.

"Oh, I got this for you," he said as he took out the plastic box that held the white and blue corsage.

"Its beautiful Rex," she smiled as he slid it on her wrist, she frowned a bit, and this made Rex a little uncertain.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't get you anything, here," she said as she pulled out the blue one and took one of the pins that held it still, and looked up at Rex. "Hold still," she said and he listened as she pinned the blue rose onto his tux coat. She backed away and smiled at her work.

"Not bad for my first time," she beamed.

"Not bad at all," Rex smiled back at her, and he led her to the dance floor, where they danced to the slow songs, and when they switched the music to one that was fast in tempo, he just backed down and watched his commander dance.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" Anakin asked as he stood next to Padme, they had watched his padawan come down, but had given her the small amount of privacy they could offer

"Caught me," she said guiltily as she lifted her arms out as if she was ready to be handcuffed.

The two laughed, and Anakin managed to sneak in a kiss without anyone looking. "I like this; it's just what everyone needed."

"Thank you, I think everyone deserves to have a prom, this would be my second one…maybe third." She smiled and Anakin just rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"Sure, well, care to dance my lady?"

"Of course."

Ahsoka was really happy to know that Rex had waited for her, and she was glad that she had decided to go to this dance, and it was taking all she got not to kiss him, but it was hard, he was holding her so close to him, she could literally feel his heart beat on her chest as he brought her in from a spin, but she managed to keep herself leveled throughout the dance. She looked up at his face, he was so handsome, and as the dance slowed to a stop she lifted herself up on her tiptoes, and lightly pressed her lips to his. Rex was shocked by the shy kiss, and when Ahsoka pulled away he saw her face blush and her mouth open trying to find words to say, but she never got a say them, Rex had taken her chin in his free hand and tilted her head up towards him, he smiled as he watched her blush harder, and he returned her kiss with one of his own, filled with tender passion. Ahsoka pushed into the kiss, and when they broke apart it was only because a new song had begun, and they needed to either dance with the rest of the group or get off the dance floor, either way, for both of them, and probably anyone else who had found their love, tonight was the best night of their lives.


End file.
